Unexpected Outcomes
by stelenabitch
Summary: Starting at a new school is scary, especially for Elena Gilbert, with a target on her back from the most popular girl at school, Katherine Pierce, and a crush on her boyfriend, Stefan Salvatore, how will things turn out? Will Elena make it out with a good reputation? Or will Katherine carry out her threats? T to be safe


'Ring ring' Elena's alarm clock buzzed, it read 5:30, "Ugh, I still have like 10 minutes until I really have to get up because its not like Jenna or Jeremy will be soo..." But as it turns out Jenna was up on time today, bring that it was the first day of school. "ELENA! GET UP NOW!" Jenna yelled from the kitchen. 'Let's just hope she's only making coffee down there, or we'll be dead in about 45 seconds.' Finally, Elena got out of her plush bed, slipped on her slippers and headed to her closet. After what seemed like an hour, she concocted an outfit appropriate for the day. Realizing she only had 15 minutes before she had to go to her new school, Mystic Falls High, Elena hurried to the bathroom to finish her morning routine. "Jesus Elena, what's taking you so long in there? Just because I get up later than you, doesn't mean I get to be late to school because you can't take less time straightening your damn hair!" Jeremy yelled from his room. "Shut up!" 'Oh shit, I really do need to hurry if we want to get to school on time, I can't be late on my first day!' Elena thought, putting on a swipe of her mint lip gloss. Grabbing her coffee, heading out the door, she mentally prepared herself for the day.

Pulling into the parking lot in her white Chevy Malibu, Taylor Swift blasting, something other than the ridiculously expensive cars people have here caught her eye, a group of girls giving her the stink eye. 'What's their problem? Whatever, I haven't done anything wrong so I don't have anything to worry about.' Stepping out of her car, she felt a pair of eyes on her, thinking it was just those bitchy girls, she shook it off and kept walking across campus to the office to get her schedule. Putting her books in her locker, she felt those eyes on her again. Turning around, she was met face to face with who seemed to be the leader of the group, she had long, curly brown hair that went down her back, cat like eyes, full lips, chiseled cheekbones, a tiny waist, large breasts, and long legs. Dressed in a tight black skirt, and a maroon lace up top, and heeled booties, she oozed sex appeal. "Watch where you're going bitch," She spat at

Elena. "Woah, before you go all alpha male on me, tell me what I did to piss you off so much." Elena retorted with spite laced in her voice. "Just because you have nice hair and clear skin doesn't mean you own everyone, and definitely not the guys here, specifically mine. STEFAN GET OVER HERE!" Running over to her, Elena was met with easily the most attractive guy she'd ever met in her 17 years of life. With a chiseled Jawline, piercing green eyes with a bit of sadness in them, pink, kissable lips, perfect brown hair, and a long,tall, and muscular body. He was wearing a grey henley, tight enough for his muscles to show through it, black jeans, and boots that were untied, but not like a slob, but in a sexy way (if that makes sense).

 **ELENAS POV**

"Uh, hey, I'm Stefan... Katherine babe, what's the problem?" He seems a lot more friendly than Katherine, so I'm just wondering how the hell they got together. I mean they're both unbelievably attractive, but they seem like polar opposites. "Oh no problem babe, just wanted to see you." Katherine said in an overly sweet voice, giving him a kiss on the cheek which soon turned into a damn makeout session in the hallway. "Okay, I have to go to class, see you in Calc, love you!" Stefan said almost too eagerly, walking away. "Like I said, if you ever try to do anything to bring me down, I swear I will make your life a

living hell. I have to go now, toodles!" Katherine spat at me, without wasting any time to push me into my locker, causing basically all my stuff to fall on me. What the hell is that girls problem! "Are you okay?" A pretty blonde girl rushed over to me, helping me pick up my books and helping me up. " I'm Caroline by the way, but you can call me Care." She seemed friendly, but bubbly, really bubbly. "I'm Elena, and thanks, I don't know what the hell her problem is!" "She just feels really threatened by anyone as pretty and seemingly less slutty than her, so she asserts her 'dominance' over you and threatens you to back off." "You seem to know a lot about her ways," "Yeah, I do, you know we used to be best friends, but we drifted apart after her boobs and ego grew, so she became Katherine Pierce, queen bee. Ugh I hate her." "Seems like she's even more of a bitch than I thought." "Yeah... anyway, what class are you going to? If it's on my way we can walk together!" Caroline replied, her bubbliness making an appearance again. "I'm going to history, how about you?" "Me too! This is great! I have a feeling that we are going to begreat friends this year."


End file.
